


Fictober18

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: https://fictober18.tumblr.com/I am going to try to do all of these prompts. They will all take place in my main universes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Danny Phantom  
> Characters: Jack Fenton x Jacquie Monroe (My OC)  
> Warnings- Mild Mentions of Harm  
> Word Count- 536  
> Prompt: This was for Fictober18 day 1 with the prompt “Can you feel this?”  
> Description- This is what happens when Jack sees Jacquie go from ghost to human.

Jacquie looked around and hoped no one could see her. Her heart was throbbing with nerves as she was standing in Jack Fenton’s living room. Taking a deep breath she shifted from her solid comfy dressed human form to her ghost. If she didn’t take her other form from time to time she felt restless. It helped her to keep her skills sharp.

“I’m surprised that he doesn’t have…”

Jacquie froze as she heard the sound of a spoon drop and splat on the floor. Turning towards the sound her jaw dropped seeing Jack looking at her. Without thinking twice she floated over towards him.

“Hey Jacky….surprise…”

Jacquie’s eyes widened as she saw her behemoth of a brother fall flat on his back. With a loud thud she quickly took her human form. Grabbing his head she made sure he had just fainted and nothing else was wrong.

“Oh gods Jack…you’re covered in…”

Jacquie pulled her hands away from her brother as there was now a thick coating of hardening cheese on her fingers. Holding onto him she used her powers to phase the cheese off of him. Shaking her head she had never met a human that consumed as much cheese as he did.

“Wake up Jack.”

Jacquie tapped his cheeks gently. Jack jumped seeing her standing above him. Trying to scramble back he couldn’t. He looked deeply into Jacquie’s eyes pulled back as they flashed ecto green.

“So…so…so you are a ghost then? Can you…”

Jack thrust his hand towards Jacquie’s face. Her eyes widened as she phased through his hand. Watching him stumble against her phased body she smacked him hard.

“Could you feel that? Go ghost again…”

Jacquie took hold of his hand and turned it ghost. Jack waved his hand through hers laughing like a child. He couldn’t believe that this wasn’t all just a dream.

“Can you feel this?”

He said doing it again but this time faster.

“No I can’t feel it at all Jack. Unless you count the wave of you flapping about…”

Jacquie’s tone was less then excited about Jack finding out.

“Please Jack don’t tell anyone.”

“How did this happen?!? Can I study you?” Jack asked his eyes wide with curiosity.

“I had an ecto accident. No! I can do some tests with you but you will not tear me apart like those others specters. But Jack you have to swear to me you won’t tell a soul?”

Jacquie forced her brother’s face towards him. Her gaze was that of a sister begging their brother to not say a word. She loved him like family but she couldn’t afford for Vlad to find out about her power.

“I…I swear I won’t tell a soul Jacquie. We’re Jack Squared. I can’t afford for you to be taken away from me, especially since I just got you back.” 

Jacquie hugged Jack tightly. This was why this man was so important to her. He loved and cared for her no matter what she was.

“Now let’s clean up this cheese before Maddie gets home. She’s already not going to be happy to know you’re eating it again.”

Jack scuffed his feat as he began to clean up his mess.


	2. "People like you have no imagination"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober18 day #2 "People like you have no imagination" 
> 
> Stan, Stacy, and Ford are in a Polly Relationsip

You really expect to scare kids with this?”

Ford looked down at Stan and Stacy on the floor. Tonight was Halloween and they had picked a zombie theme. Currently they were filling a fake stomach full of wet paper and blood to look like guts. Stan’s favorite holiday had always been Halloween and he had gotten Stacy into it when she found him in Gravity Falls. They had been covered

“People like you don’t have imagination.”

Stacy huffed as she tossed a bloody wet piece of paper at Ford’s feet. She giggled watching him squirm against it. To her Halloween was a spiritual day. Earlier Mabel and herself made a protection ritual around the shack so that they could protect those coming into the haunted house. It had meant the world to Stacy that Mabel had shown interest in the spiritual. Then again how could one ignore it after Weirdmagedon?

“Come on Pointdexter join the fun. What have you gotta lose?”

Stan said as he stood on his feet helping Stacy to hers. Without thinking he began to wrap the filled belly around Stacy. She giggled as he fastened it tight around her. 

“At least help us put our costumes on.”

Stacy said as she held out a wad of green toned latex. She had made latex add-ons with the help of Mabel. They were going to go all out. Even Waddles was covered in chunks of flesh. 

“Plus you know I make a sexy zombie.” Stacy laughed as she held out the latex towards him. She was in a torn up dress that exposed just enough of her. Stacy chuckled seeing Ford’s gaze linger for a moment. Holding out her neck she smiled.

“Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to help me stick that latex on my neck?”

Ford coughed as he grabbed the adhesive and latex from Stacy. Running his hand across her neck he squirted some of the adhesive onto his fingertips. Running his fingers across her neck caused her to quiver. Biting her lower lip she looked up at him as if to say “not now.” Ford coughed again as he slid the thick piece of latex around her throat. Rubbing his palm around her neck elicited a soft mew from her. 

“Take any longer Sixer and I’ll have to steal her from you.” 

Stan said wrapping his arms around Stacy and kissing her cheek. Stacy flinched as she shoved him away.

“Knock it off Stan. You’ll ruin my makeup.”

She giggled as she reached up and kissed Ford’s cheek.

“Now if you aren’t gonna help us scare people you need to find something better to do.” 

Stan said with his gruff tone as he made his way towards the front door. Stacy said as she nudged her way past Ford. Once at the door she giggled winking back at him.

“Have fun you two.”

Ford said waving them off.


End file.
